


The Paintings are Judging Us

by damnedxfate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys is kinda crazy to, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Biting, Black's wearing a dress, Breasts, Double Penetration, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Exhibitionism, Fontcest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Play, Raffle Prize, Slim fits the entire titty in his mouth, Swapfell Alphys (Undertale), Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Swapfell Toriel (Undertale), Toriel is kinda crazy, Voyeurism, cross dressing I guess?, double dong slim, safe word, slight pain play, swapfellcest - Freeform, those poor panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: Black and Slim have to attend a ball organized by the crazed Queen Toriel or most likely be executed. Sadly, Slim's body has decided now was the perfect time to begin his heat cycle.





	The Paintings are Judging Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuchCookiez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuchCookiez/gifts).



> This is a prize from my Tumblr 500 follower drabble! I hope you like it hun

_“To:_ _  
_ _Captain Black of the Royal Guard under her Imperial Majesty_ _  
_ _  
__You are here hereby invited to attend the Queen’s ball in two days hence. You are expected to arrive early and only in your finest clothes. Anything less will be seen as in insult to her Glory and you will be punished._ _  
_ _Please be advised, that only the best behavior will be accepted. As the Captain you are to present and comport yourself before the Queen and her Nobles. Anything less will be punished._ _  
_ _  
_ _If you do not appear promptly you will be punis-”_ __  
  
  
  
Black crushed the parchment in his hands not bothering to read the rest. He tried to ignore Alphys, his lieutenant and dare he say friend, raucous laughter over his head.  
She had watched his face change from curiosity to annoyance to downright hatred the further he read the letter.  
  
“Better you than me bone boy! Hated that shit when I was Captain. Hell, you did me a favor kicking my ass off the Captain’s seat. I’ll trade my eye anyday then deal with all the pomp and glitter” Alphys sneered toward the end before taking an almost delicate sip of her tea.   
As lieutenant she would of been invited but the fact that she got her rank not from promotion but demotion, her letter had clearly stated she was not invited and was lucky the Queen hadn’t ordered of her execution.   
Apparently, it was rude of Alphys to have lost a fight to a worthy opponent. The fact that the battle nearly totaled a section of New Home, a wall of the castle, and the Queen had spectated it. The principle of the matter was that Alphys was now seen as worthy enough to work but not enough to be seen.  
  
Black slumped over the table, his head making a dull thump. “Take It Back!” he didn’t whine of course that's unbecoming of him but it was close enough to send Alphys into another laughing fit. Her pounding fist breaking another hole into the tabletop before she rolled off her chair and onto the floor, still howling. “ I Hate You”  
  
“Nah little bitch you don’t” Alphys said still wheezing. She laboriously dragged herself back up before reaching over and casually throwing Black over her shoulder. He didn’t struggle, too used to her doing this. “We’re gonna go shopping. I know the perfect place for you. Gotta make sure you don’t ‘get punished’ after all, what would I do without you? Boring as fuck I tell you. Make sure to call that mutt brother of yours and give him the heads up”   
  
Black sighed, and fished out his cell phone to text Slim. Secretly, he was excited (and angry obviously). A ball sounded fun but the constant posturing and now he was gonna have to do it infront of the entire Royal Court?   
Maybe he’ll order Slim to give him a massage later. His brother had the most magical hands.   
  


                                                                                                                              ~

  
Just like training or cooking with Alphys, the shopping was loud, brutal and somehow the store went up in flames.   
But, he got his outfit and hid it from Slim’s pestering (and bribing with the aforementioned massage which got Slim punished but that relieved his stress so much more than a simple massage would of).    
  
Today was the Royal ball and Black woke up the earlier then he usually did.   
Why you may ask?   
  
The entire house smelled like a spice rack had been spilled and left to permeate. Cinnamon, pepper, a hint of nutmeg told him exactly how bad the day was going to before it even truly started.    
  
Slim was in heat and there was no time to handle it. They needed to do their rounds and later prepare to walk on glass before the court. Any fool in the underground understood that a “punishment” from the Queen actually meant public execution.    
  
Black took a moment to ground himself. Ignoring the muffled grunts and rhythmic thumps from the other room. He didn’t train his non existent ass off, got them to where they are now, and kept them safe for so many years by letting something as simple as basic nature stop him. With a deep breath, Black steeled his nerves.    
  
They were going to that farce of a party, be perfect in every way and then, THEN! They will handle Slim’s heat and not a moment before.   
  
First things first, Mutt needed to stop fucking his pillow and go to his sentry station while Black did his patrols. He slid out of the bed to get dressed.   
  
                                                                                                                                   ~   
  
By late afternoon, Black was sure his blood pressure was through the roof (though he had no blood) from annoyance.    
All day he knew for a fact that Slim had been stalking him through the Snowdin woods. Meaning he abandoned his post in order to be a voyeuristic pervert. Any and all attempts to get the mutt back to his station almost saw Black bent over the nearest flat surface and rutted.    
  
It had come to the point where Black couldn’t get within a few feet of the larger skeleton without being grabbed and molested. They were home now, Black on one side of the couch with Slim slowly circling closer still.   
  
He had no choice but to pull out his most desperate card to stop this before it got any worse. They both needed to be at the ball tonight. Black couldn’t fully blame his brother. He always lacked control and was too easily swayed by his bodies whims.   
  
“Brother I Am Calling ‘Reset’ ” it...hurt to say that. That was one of their safe words. This one meant that all things had to stop instantly. Something was very wrong and had to be fixed. Both of them were hard-wired to react when it was called.    
Black could tell the moment Slim digested what Black said. The lanky skeleton’s eyes had cleared up from their glazed feral glow and his brother dropped to one knee in mortification.   
  
“M’lord, fuck i’m so sorry” Slim was trembling both in shame and arousal. He wasn't stupid. He knew how important today was but it was hard to resist Black. His younger brother was Slim’s ultimate addiction and Slim was no good as resisting those. Black’s delicate bones, hard stare, small stature and (known only by him) sweet soft flesh, left Slim in a state of constant starvation. He needed his fill, his fix. He wanted to consume, entrap, devour his brother. The burning of his body and screaming of his soul to take and dominate robbing him of his wits long enough that the safety word had to be called.   
  
He was ashamed to have forced his brother to even utter that thrice damned word. Slim bowed his head, too cowardly to see the disappointed look that had to be on his brother’s rounded face. He was stopped by leather covered hands that cradled his angled cheek bones and gently pulled him back onto his feet.    
  
“Hush Papy. I’m The One That Need’s To Apologize. Your Heats Have Always Been Overwhelming. But I Ask That You For This One Night Behave. Once It’s Over You Can Have Me In Any Way You Want Me. Go Get Dressed And Meet Me There Papyrus. Protect Me As You Always Have And Soon Everything Will Be Right Once More” Black pulled his unresisting brother in for a soft, languid kiss before releasing him.    
  
Black watched as Slim walked woodenly up the stairs before he made his way to his own bedroom. Tonight their control would be more than tested. He cast an eye at the closet where the outfit Alphys had picked for him rested still in its protective covering. Slim’s restraint would be tried harder then his once he saw what was in there.   
  
Black stayed sitting on his bed until her heard Slim leave. Now it was his turn to get ready.   
  
                                                                                                                                    ~

  
Slim was burning. It felt like he was walking through hotland wearing every last article of clothes he owned. The tuxedo he had on was too tight and the tie was choking him. Everything was horrible and he wanted to go home.    
But he couldn’t. He was here as the Queen’s Judge. What he wouldn’t give to turn his flashing eye at the Bitch herself and Judge her but the power vacuum would probably kill them all, finally.    
  
Just a few more hours of this shit and he could go home and bury himself in his brother’s tight holes and ravish him until the bed broke or they did. Which to make it all worse, Black wasn’t even here yet or well he was but all the Nobles had to be introduced first. Slim was only allowed into the room because he had to stand at the Queen’s side as a silent threat for everyone to behave. A reminder of the Queen’s power and protections.   
  
At this point he was pretty much forgotten. The Nobles were off doing the petty power plays and the Queen already bored with her own Ball. Her mercurial moods leaving her uninterested in things quickly moving from one whim to the next.   
  
“Introducing Captain of the Queen’s Guard, Sans Serif of Snowdin”   
  
Slim’s head snapped forward with a nearly audible crack. His brother was finally being introduced. Slim’s carefully constructed uninterested mask broke. Anyone who looked at him now would see him slack jawed, drooling, and the heavy darkened material of his pants shining just a hint of bright sienna.   
  
Black was flawless. He walked forward with even, steady steps. He was wearing a dress made of shimmering silks. Under the overhead lights the once thought black fabric actually shined in several shades of purple. Each pace showing off the slit up one side to reveal deep, rich purple ecto flesh covered in a fishnet of black silk. The plunging neckline showing off Black’s supple breast. They weren’t eye catchingly large but the corset tied to his middle boosted the plump mounds up and forward. Bell sleeves were laced up the side showing off tantalizing bone.    
  
Black stopped a respectful distance from the Queen before dropping in a delicate curtsy. The dress fanning around him like a flower blooming. Black demurely greeted the queen in such a small and gentle voice that Slim could feel the zipper of his pants begin to lower. It just wasn’t strong enough to hold him back.   
  
Sadly the Queen Toriel just nodded at Black and waved him away. Black’s eye flitted momentarily to Slim before he joined the others dancing under Toriel’s disinterested gaze.   
  
Slim wanted to follow but he had not been dismissed and could not leave his spot. He could only watch as Black swept across the dance floor like a puppet attached to whatever noble’s arm. He couldn’t refuse or they could declare insult.    
Slim had put on the strongest cologne he could find but seeing these unworthy males handle his brother was bringing his heat into a dominant rut. His inner beast was rattling at its cage to kill those pathetic worms and claim his brother for all to see.   
Slim was deep into his daydream of how he would dismember them when he heard a pointed cough.   
  
“You stink Judge. While it is heartening to know that you would still attend your duties while in rut, I find your smell offensive. I dismiss you from my side and my castle. Take your brother and leave. This ball bores me and I wish to retire as well” Toriel stood from her throne before casting him a deadpan stare before walking through a well hidden door.    
  
He didn’t waste a single fucking moment. There was no way he would even make it out of the castle much less home. He wanted Black now. With a snap Slim appeared before Black, cutting off an approaching Aaron with a glare and sweeping Black off out past the large double doors.   
  
“What The Fuck Are You Doing?!” Black whisper-yelled. He, like most of the guest, hadn’t yet noticed Toriel’s departure. Slim didn’t answer, not stopping when Black tried to dig his heels in. He only just swept Black up and carried him to their destination. One room where he knew they would be left alone.    
  
He kicked open the door before slamming it behind them and pressing Black against the dark wood. Slim slotted himself between kicking legs after pushing the dress up and away. There was a delicious peak of lace underwear but all he cared about was the instant relief he felt once he pressed his conjured magic against Black’s summoned mound.   
  
“Toriel left the party. Told me to go home but fuck that, I need you now Sansy please let me have you” Slim was begging his voice cracking which each dog like whine. He had Black trapped with his greater mass and the fact that Slim had both of Black’s delicate wrist trapped in one of his hands. The greater height making it that even if Black didn’t have both legs hitched around Slim’s hips he still wouldn’t have been able to reach the floor.   
  
“Fine, But You Better Not Ruin My- HEY!” Black screeched. Slim had reached down the moment he had agreed to rip off said lacy underwear and throw them over his shoulder baring Black’s lightly glistening sex. He was afterall not unaffected by Slim’s ministrations all day and their current position. Black pouted for a second before nearly losing his brow ridges somewhere above his skull curve.    
  
Slim had torn open the front of his pants to bare not one but two heavily engorged lengths. They were both liberally dribbling with pre cum. Great strands of sticky slick almost glueing the fabric to them. They were so swollen that the ladder piercings each had looked ready to pop off from the pressure. Black could barely remember the last time Slim had formed his magic in such a way. Obviously the heat was affecting him worse then he had originally thought.    
  
Already a head each was nudging his openings. One nestling between his parted lips and the second nosing its way between his cheeks to kiss his puckered hole. Slim’s whine had grown to a nearly piercing level. He needed the go ahead that Black was alright with this. It wasn’t dry not with the way his cock’s were drooling but Black was only a little wet and his hole not loosened yet.    
Slim needed to take the edge off now or the heat would probably start to affect his health points, dropping them lower each minute he didn’t get release.   
  
Black could of demanded that Slim prepared him first but Slim was desperate and Black was not...against some pain.   
  
“Go Ahead Papy. I Did Promise Aftera-haaaaahn!” Black screamed before biting his tongue to silence himself. Slim had buried himself to the root, their hips connecting painfully. Tight walls forced open painfully and quickly. Black’s legs were forced up to his chest folding him in two.    
  
Slim had barely given Black a moment before started a powerful body shaking rhythm. He still kept one of his hands trapping Black’s but used his other to stimulate Black’s slowly swelling clit. His mouth was not idle either. It took some maneuvering but Slim had nosed aside part of the dress to expose one of Black’s pert nipples. Slim’s hot mouth had latched on like a babe. Rolling the bud between teeth and tongue before using the long whip like appendage to wrap around the handful so he could engulf it in his mouth to suck.    
  
Black could only hope the music nearby was loud enough that the few moans and screams escaping him were muffled. Each inward push forcing the air out of him in a high pitched “hah”.    
  
Black opened his eyes not remembering closing them in the first place.    
Strict blood red eyes met his gaze startling him into clenching tightly and flinching which Slim growled at, sinking the tips of his teeth into Black’s right breast.    
Blushing brightly, Black realized he was staring at a painting. The room he had been pulled in was the Hall of Portraits. Hanging wall to wall were the portraits of all the Royal families since the first crowned Queen. All of them were staring at them in stern disapproval. He but a worm in their presence. This was a room forbidden to all except the ruling family but here they were having body slamming sex right there on the clean walls and pristine carpet.   
  
It made him feel filthy.    
  
He liked it.    
  
They were only paintings but it felt good to give a “fuck you” to the monarchy.   
  
“Come on Papy lets make a dirty mess”   
  
Slim was more than happy to oblige. If someone did hear them, Slim could port them out anyway~   
  


* * *

  
  
Queen Toriel entered her family's portrait room the day after the Ball. She wanted to see the painting that depicted her in her youth before all the travesties happened. It felt nice to see her once untainted smile. Perhaps she was even missing her estranged husband. Her dry spell lasting much too long.   
  
Opening the door she paused startled.    
  
On the rug was a large wet spot and a pair of underwear. She gave a good humored chuckle, scaring nearby servants from her uncharacteristic behavior. At least someone in this hell hole was having fun.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you like the story please leave a kudos or comment!


End file.
